Missing
by rmargison3
Summary: I read this story that I really loved, but I can't remember the title, anyway, Danny goes missing for a year to train his control of the elements, but everyone thinks he was killed by a ghost. Slight DannyxSam pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first DP fic and I just loved this story that someone wrote but i can't seem to find it again. Anyway, here goes.**

* * *

><p><em>No one's POV<em>

It has been a year since Danny disappeared. His friends and family were devastated. The very thought of losing their only son, broke the Fenton parents into two. They somehow came to the conclusion that a ghost had killed danny, thus making sure that Casper High was more secure than ever before. No one wanted to see someone's family torn up like that.

_Danny's POV_

I walked to the front of my school, since I went to the Ghost Zone to train my full powers, I had missed my family and friends constantly. I can't wait to see them again, secretly I was more happy about seeing Sam again than anyone else. As I stepped through the door, I heard a loud, alarm sound around the school. Then the once empty corridors started to fill up with kids my age, the strange thing was they had my parents weapons and were looking frantically around.

I took another step forward and many silver guns like the ones in my house surrounded me. That was when everyone began to stare. "Danny?" a familiar voice whispered. Since the hall was eerily quiet, I could hear what she said. After a few moments of shock, my sister, Jazz, dropped her wrist ray and ran over to hug me. "Jazz, what is going on?" I whispered in her ear. "I thought you were dead Danny, we all did." She pulled back from the hug, glistening tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

I tried to walk over to the group but I was stopped by the silver weapons pointing at me directly, everyone had a fearful look on their face. "Hello, it's me, you know, Danny... Danny fenton?" I carefully said, making sure no one fired their weapons.

Suddenly, I saw two people make their way through the back of the group. I sighed in relief when I saw Tucker and Sam reveal themselves in front of me. "DANNY!" The shouted in unision, then everyone in the corridor dropped their weapons simultaneously and walked slowly over to me. "Is it really you, Fenturd?" I heard the voice of Dash whisper as he reached out to touch my arm.

"Yes it is me Dash, now where are my parents? I didn't see them when I went to my house." I asked confused. Everyone gave eachother wary looks, then I heard my father's voice. "WHERE IS THE GHOST?" He shouted and shoved his way through the crowd, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw me.

"Danny?"

"Yes, dad"

"Wha-Whe-How are you still alive? You were missing for a year."

"Ummm," Jeez, this is going to be tougher than I thought, " I escaped from a ghost who wanted me as their son, he was planning to kill you Dad." I held my breath as Jack surprisingly hugged me tight. "Don't ever do that again Danny, but that still doesn't explain why the ghost rays are pointing at you."

Shoot, this is hard, "Maybe it is because, I only just got back?" I half questioned-half stated.

"Oh, well, since your back Danny, I am going to ask the princible to hold a welcome back party in the gym... After I have my fudge of course." He smiled warmly before walking away.

"Class, you may go back to learning now" Mr. Lancer said, "Oh and Danny... Welcome back." he too smiled as he walked off. I was about to follow them until the ghost ray that was at my back fired, causing me to scream in pain as my powers forced me to transform.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? I'm not a very good writer, but I just really loved that story, if anyone could tell me what it was called, it would be much appreciated.<strong>

**Please review, I will update as soon as possible. Flames are accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, so many alerts. Thanks for all you guys who are actually reading this. Just to remind you that this isn't actually my idea. Anyway, here goes.**

_No One's POV_

"DANNY" Everyone screamed as the dark haired boy fell to the ground in agonizing pain. Sam knelt to the ground and shook him, as if it would help him wake up.

"No, please... Don't leave us again." She cried softly.

_Danny's POV_

The last thing I remember was the rays shooting me square in the back, and then it went blank. The pain is excruciating, it takes all of my energy not to go ghost in the middle of the hall. "HELP!" I tried to scream, but no one could hear me.

I saw a light... I took a step towards it. As I was about to Go through the beautiful light, I heard the voice of an angel say, "Don't leave us again." I ripped my hand away from the light as it changed into a warm, red glow.

I couldn't let my family down, I only just got back. Forcing myself to wake up, I realised that I had a pounding headache. My surroundings were that of a basement, it took a while for me to realise that it was my parent's basement.

"HE'S AWAKE EVERYONE!" A piercing yell ran through the walls, and then everyone was surrounding me.

"Hey, guys... can someone please unstrap me from this table?" I smirked.

"Why would we do that, Phantom?" My mother asked in a bittersweet voice. It was then that I noticed that I was in my ghost form.

"Crap," I cursed under my breath, "Uh, Maddie, can you send Sam and Tucker in here please?"

"Why should I, you could probably kill them."

"I give you my word, I won't try to kill them and even if I did, how?" I retorted back, gazing at the metal straps on my wrists and ankles.

"Fine, but then I want to have a word with you, Phantom." She then pushed everyone out with Sam and Tucker the only ones remaining.

"Guys... what am I doing here? I thought I wasn't a ghost when I was shot."

"Well, you see Danny... I-We-Tucker and I carried you over to an alleyway next to your house. We were on our way to the hospital because it was only just down the road but when we stopped to rest, you changed. That was when everyone decided to catch up." Sam exclaimed. Now that I looked closer, her hair was matted and her soft hands were scraped and dirty from the bricks.

"Ok, well I need you to cover for me." I said as they gave me similar confused looks.

I rolled my eyes as I used fire to melt the bars around my body. I stood up and went intangible, then I flew through the ceiling, carefully turning invisible half-way. I went back to the alley and transformed as the familiar white rings flew up and down.

I limped as I knocked on the door of my own house, when my mum answered my frantic tapping, she was surprised to see me standing alone.

That was when I heard two screams from the basement.

**I hate endings, I can't write them. Anyway please review, I am very happy because this is probably my first proper story EVER! Oh, and I live in Australia so I say 'mum' instead of 'mom' and it just felt really awkward writing that. Anyway see you guys when I next update. And if you want me to answer questions about this story, just leave them in a review. THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

OMG** IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME! THERE IS SOOOOOO MANY ALERTS AND REVIEWS. THANK YOU GUYS FOR EVERYTHING. ^.^ I don't own Danny Phantom though. If I did, then the series wouldn't have been cancelled. So here you guys go.**

**A/N Oh and here is a little info for you guys about me. I make all of my stories up on the spot, write them down, then publish. No editing whatsoever. I have also published a new challenge for you to try out.**

* * *

><p><em>No One's POV<em>

Everyone rushed down to the basement. The blood-curdling shreik came from Tucker but Sam looked like she was going to scream as well.

"What happened? Where is Phantom?" Maddie Fenton asked the two friends as she looked around the room.

"He-he-he just, disappeared! I don't know where he went!" Sam said shakily. While everyone was distracted, she winked at Danny, sending him a mental message that they were covering for him.

"Did he say anything to you? Why did he want to speak to you?" The female ghost hunter asked professionally.

"I don't know, he probably wanted to scare us when he disappeared. It certainly worked though! I'm scared out of my wits!" This time it was Tucker who answered.

"Well we will worry about him later, right now I want to know where you two put Danny before we found Phantom. He just turned up at the front door."

"We saw Phantom and hid Danny in a - uh - alleyway! We quickly ran to the next alley and that was when Phantom spotted us. Luckily fo us, you and Mr. Fenton showed up." Sam confidently replied.

That was when Danny's Ghost Sense went off. The Fenton Portal opened and the 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter' flew into the room. Danny stealthily moved through to the back of the crowded basement to change.

**A/N: SPOILER! If you read who's POV this is now, you know what is going to happen!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I am used to writing short chapters but I promise that I will try to make them come out longer and more frequently. I just have to say that this chapter sucks!<strong>

**Anyway, thanks for reading this, please review and I will answer any questions you have. Here is a summary for the next chapter XD**

_Danny fought off the ghost, a flash and there was a heart monitor beeping._

_Darknessness. That was all Dash felt as he struggled to stay alive._

_*Flash*_

_A girl in a red suit blasted Danny Phantom out of the sky._

_*Flash*_

_"DANNY!" a girl screamed as he plummeted from the skies._

_*Flash*_

_Nothing... But... A light? No... Not a light... Why is it getting brighter?_

_*Flash*_

_Flames... they were everywhere... scorching and destroying everything in their path._

_*Flash*_

_Two red eyes... a fanged smile... an empty thermos..._

_*BANG!*_

**OOOOOOOOH SUSPENSE. Suspense is mean, but if it gets reviews then I'm all ears. That preview reminded me of a movie, you know like the trailers. I guess you guys will have to wait untill I update again. Remember please review! XD**


End file.
